The Play
by Autumn Snow
Summary: The Marauder's Muggle Studies professor is going to do a play for the upcoming Christmas Ball! As expected, Sirius gets the 'Prince' role. Who will get Sleeping Beauty's role? And what will happen to the play if 'Sleeping Beauty' isn't even a girl? SxR
1. Role Call

  
**Disclaimer:** I do not and will not ever own Harry Potter or any of its characters. Although I'm planning to steal dear Remus John Lupin. Anyone who wants to help me out? ^^  
  
**Autumn Snow:** Yay, my first HP fic. Be kind and review. Flames and/or constructive criticisms are very much accepted. So, yeah, I got inspired and who cares. This was based on an episode from an anime called CardCaptor Sakura. *continues rambling on about senseless topics* ^^;;....   
  
(*Note: The story is written in first-person view. The point of views will change every chapter, shifting from Sirius to Remus. Chapter one starts with Sirius.)

So, yeah, without further ado...  
  


**The Play**   
  


chapter one:  
  
_**Role Call**_   
  
  


Ah, yes, another boring day and another boring class in Muggle Studies.   
  
Why I ever chose this class, I have no idea. I must've been mental then.   
  
Oh, wait. I remember now. I told McGonagall I wanted to be an Auror last year during career talk, so here I am, sixth year, trying to get decent grades to be able to become an Auror in the future years.  
  
Professor Carlotta Blanche, our Muggle Studies teacher, is really, really nice and fairly pretty. Her only flaw, I think, is her very short temper which she often displays, especially when the class doesn't seem to be in a very cooperative mood.  
  
So, the only reason that I can conclude on why this particular class is boring me, is the class itself. I've been with Muggles for some years now and it's quite unexciting to study them like they're some aliens from planet Mars or planet X or God-knows-where planet.  
  
Anyway, it's not completely unbearable. James, Remus and Peter—my closest friends— are in this class too because they plan to be Aurors in the very near future. Lily Evans, the goddess my best friend James worships day and night, is also here because it somehow interests her. And, to my great surprise, my good friend Snivellus is in this class as well.   
  
I take a quick glance at him. He's sitting stupidly a few rows in front of me, nursing his unbelievably greasy hair. I have a feeling he doesn't wash his hair regularly, which is unhygienic by the way, so I tend to sometimes stay a few feet away from him. There might be something residing on the top of his slimy head that could turn out to be very nasty.

Sometimes I wonder what makes his hair disgustingly oily. If you ask me, the world can get it's oil supply from his head and it won't ever run out. Hmmm... That gives me an idea. Maybe we should jinx his hair to turn into... I dunno. Something horrible, probably. Hmmm... another prank on Snivelly...Hmm...  
  
James suddenly waves a hand in front of me, causing my train of thoughts to suddenly break. 

"What?" I ask.

"You're spacing out again." He replies.  
  
I blink then focus my attention to our Professor, who's currently writing something on the board. I turn back to James. He's sitting on the chair in front of me, Peter to his right, and behind him sits Remus, who's currently at my side.   
  
"How can you not space out during a lesson like this?" I whisper while leaning closer to James. "Look at dear ol' Snivellus. He's sitting there idiotically, unexpecting anything sinister that might happen to him at this very moment. And his hair is greasier than usual, if you observe."

"So?"

I stare at him, a look of mock disdain plastered on my face."So! It means the High Heavens above are permitting us to perform our daily deeds of ridding this world free from unusual oil suppliers!"

"In other words, you're planning another prank on him."

"Yep."

"Give him a break, you guys. He's still suffering from the high-pitched, squeaky voice you gave him this morning." Remus cuts in.

I eye him suspiciously. "Fine."

James shrugs then turns back to his seat. I follow his gaze and as usual, it lands on Lily. I roll my eyes.  
  
I look around the room for something to do. My gaze lands on Remus. He doesn't look as bored as me, but he's worst than ever. It was the full moon some days ago and I think he hasn't quite recovered yet. He looks very tired and his skin is turning dangerously pale. He's sitting up and concentrating very hard on the lesson, his left hand writing furiously on a piece of parchment, taking notes.  
  
He worries me too much sometimes, even if he constantly tells us he's feeling fine. It's evident most of the time that he's lying.  
  
Suddenly, his left hand stops writing. His eyelids flutter for a few seconds and it looks like he going to faint. I place a hand on his shoulder to keep himself from falling. He seems to have regained his senses at my touch, so he's now blinking and trying to comprehend whatever Professor Blanche wrote on the board.  
  
"You all right, Moony?"  
  
He nods and gives a small smile. "I'm fine."  
  
I frown for a while and he keeps smiling. "All right,"I finally said after he kept on insisting that he was okay. "You're worrying me so much these days, y'know," I continue, "that's the hundredth time this week that you wanted to sleep on the floor in the middle of a lesson."  
  
"I know. I guess I'm just tired. No need to worry, Padfoot." He assures me with his smile.  
  
Fifteen minutes before the bell, Professor Blanche stopped writing and revealed a small velvet pot from a nearby cabinet. She instructs us to pass the pot around and to get a piece of paper from it. I got one and passed it to Remus. I stare at the paper but it appears to be blank.  
  
"In a few weeks from now," Professor Blanche starts, "the Minister of Magic will visit Hogwarts and will celebrate with us the yearly Christmas ball. The Headmaster asked me if we could do a little play.  
  
"I agreed with him so from now on you will be using your Muggle Studies periods to rehearse for the upcoming play. And… Oh, Ms. Cortwell, yes?"  
  
Alexia Cornwell stands up. "Professor, what will be our play about?" She looked quite excited.  
  
"Yes, yes, I was getting to that," Professor Blanche replies, "the play will be 'Sleeping Beauty' and I'm sure everyone has heard of that. (Alexia gave a small squeal of delight) Now, the pieces of paper you are holding in your hands will reveal the role that suits you best." She pauses then continues, "I placed a special spell on those papers to determine the best role you can play according to your personalities. Right now, I assume that some of you have already something written on their paper. It takes quite a while."   
  
I look at my paper once more and there it was: written in loopy handwriting were the words 'The Prince'.  
  
Ha! I always seem to get roles like this. Even in primary school, when we had plays, I always get the role that saves the damsel-in-distress.   
  
I look at James and he's grinning. "I'm going to direct the play. Lily's my partner. What's your role?"  
  
I flash my paper before him.  
  
"Nice! You always get that kind of part." James slowly turns his head from me, his eyes scanning the room. "I wonder who the lucky girl is…"  
  
"You mean the girl who gets the role 'Sleeping Beauty'?"  
  
"Yep. I suspect she'd faint once she learns that you're the prince."  
  
We both laugh then talk about who were the likely girls to get the role 'Sleeping Beauty'. After a while James turns to Lily, talking about how they should run the play. The others doesn't seem to have discovered what their roles would be, so Blanche was giving them time. I asked Peter about his role.   
  
"I'm supposedly the helpless sidekick the villain has." He answers. He looked positively delighted. "What's your role?"  
  
I give him my paper and he slaps me on the back. "Lucky you!" Then he turns his attention back to the board where Professor Blanche was listing our names.  
  
I take a quick look at Remus. He was staring at his paper with a horror-struck look on his face. I tried to ask him what was wrong but his eyes stayed glued on the paper.  
  
"All right, now, class, when I call your name, stand up and tell me you role." Professor Blanche started to call out the names.  
  
After some time, 'Black, Sirius' was announced and I told her my role. A lot of giggling and whispering issued from some girls in the class.  
  
"Got an idea who Ms. Sleeping Beauty is?" James inquired. I just grin.  
  
"Lupin, Remus." I look at Remus and he looks at me. His gaze shifts from his paper to Professor Blanche, then to the board. He looks a bit nervous and uneasy. There was an awkward silence.

I wonder what's wrong with him. What role did he get? Was it that horrible?  
  
"Er—" Remus started. I try to ask him what was wrong, but he wouldn't look my way.  
  
Professor Blanche raised an eyebrow.  
  
"Your role, Mr. Lupin."  
  
His gaze rests on the paper he's holding, then he clears his throat. In a clear voice he announced:  
  
_"Sleeping Beauty."_  
  



	2. A Little Bit of Introspect

** Disclaimer:** I do not own Harry Potter or anything related to it. If I owned Harry Potter, however, I wouldn't be writing this right now, I will probably be frolicking in a beach somewhere in Hawaii, enjoying the sun, the sea and my money. Although I am currently planning to steal Remus Lupin… *evil grin* those who want to help out, drop me a line. XD

** Autumn Snow:** Yay, chapter two. I was supposed to trash this fic, but since I got some positive reviews, I'll be continuing it. ^-^ Thanks for the reviews, even if (I think) the first chapter was very lame. Oh, and Sparkles3, I'm so happy you're actually going to help out! Sure, I'd be glad to share him with you. XD XD I wish I had the Prince role too, but Sirius wouldn't let me… XD

BTW, melody-dance, Remus _John_ Lupin is his real name. Check it out at Remus-Lupin.net.

This chapter is longer than the first one, btw. (Ah, the powers of inspiring reviews.)

******The story is written in first-person view. The point of views will change every chapter, shifting from Sirius to Remus. This chapter is Remus' POV.

Thanks again for the reviews! Review more~! ^-^

Now on with the fic!

**

The Play

**

****

****

chapter two:

**_ A Little Bit of Introspect_**

****

Something must be wrong, definitely wrong.

Why the hell did I get this role? _Why? _There must be some mistake!

Yes, yes… Maybe Professor Blanche made a mistake. Or maybe this was a joke. 

But then again, Professor Blanche did say that the paper was charmed to select a suitable role for the person holding the paper based on that person's personality.

Something is very, very wrong.

"Your role, Mr. Lupin."

I glance around, Professor Blanche was wearing an impatient look, and the others were peering at me curiously.

Sirius was motioning for me to look at him. 

What am I supposed to do? I guess I'll just have to say it.

I clear my throat. Alright, here goes:

_ "Sleeping Beauty."_

Silence.

There, that wasn't so bad, was it?

Silence. Then several voices reacted at once:

"BLOODY HELL—"

"WHAT THE—"

"YOU'RE _KIDDING!_"

"NO WAY!"

"WHY DIDN'T I GET THAT ROLE?!"

"REMUS? REMUS LUPIN?!"  
  


"No! No! _NOOOO_!!"

"YOU'RE SO LUCKY!"

"I CAN'T KISS SIRIUS NOW"

"QUIET!" Professor Blanche shouts at us, her eyes full of bloody murder and her right eyebrow twitching with fury. The noises abruptly stop, and the whole class becomes still and calm. Professor Blanche takes several calming breathes; finally, after regaining composure, she turns to me. "So, Mr. Lupin, now that the class has regained discipline, I'd like to confirm if your role is, indeed, 'Sleeping Beauty'?"

I nod, slowly.

More whispering emerges from the class but, fortunately, there were no violent reactions or sudden outbursts this time.

She eyes me for sometime, probably deciding if I was lying or not. Well, if she decides I'm lying, I'd be more than happy to take another role. She sighs. "Very, very well," She turns back to the board to write my role next to my name.

Just like that? I'm sure something's wrong! 

One of my classmates seems to have read my mind, for Callasandra Lexus raised her hand. "Professor?"

"Yes, Ms. Lexus?"

Callasandra glances at me, then back to Blanche. "Uhm… Isn't something wrong with… with Lupin's role?"

Professor Blanche turns her attention to the board, and then to Callasandra, "I believe nothing is wrong with Mr. Lupin's role, Ms. Lexus. Do you see something improper in his role that I might have overlooked?"

"Well, Ma'am, it's just that… Lupin is a guy… And… And his role is obviously for a girl's."

Right you are, Lexus. 

Professor Blanche blinks, then does her famous 'eye-brow-raising' to emphasize her strict look, "Why, Ms. Lexus, are you hoping to get Lupin's role?"

She's changing the topic.

Callasandra flusters, her face gaining color, "Uhm… er… No, Professor, of course not…"

"Well then, I think Lupin's role is all right. The paper chose this role appropriate for him, regardless his gender, and I see nothing wrong in it. Is that all?"

Lexus quickly nods and takes her seat.

Okay. So the paper chooses any role for the person, regardless the gender. No way. 

I can't imagine myself in a gown. Neither can I imagine myself to look like a girl. Impossible. This is just a horrible dream.

The bell rings, signaling the end of the period. I sigh as I arrange my books; I still can't believe I got the lead role.

Peter taps me in the back, motioning to James and Sirius, who were currently standing by the door, waiting for us. I nod at them, then I approach Professor Blanche who was currently arranging the files on her desk.

"…Professor?" I inquire quietly.

She nods without looking up, still arranging her scattered files. "Yes, Mr. Lupin?"

I start to speak but hesitate for a moment, then: "Er… Can I have my role changed?"

This time, she looks up, and stares at me. After a moment, she turns her attention back to her files, shaking her head, "I believe the role suites you well, Mr. Lupin. And it will challenge you. So, I'm sorry, but no."

Alright. Fine. If she thinks it's the best for everyone, then let it be. I left her desk without saying another word.

Sirius, Peter and James were waiting for me at the door. I catch up with them and we walk towards the Great Hall in awkward silence. I try to say something, but I can't think of anything at the moment. I'm way too tired and confused due to the things that happened in Muggle Studies.

Finally, after what seems to be like an eternity, Peter breaks the ice: "So… How did you get the role, Remus?"

I shake my head, "I don't know."

Peter glances at me, and then to Sirius, he looks as if he wants to say something, but he hesitates at the last moment.

"Do you know you're going to have to kiss Sirius?" James suddenly speaks up, looking like he's been musing over this particular thought for some time. "Sirius got the prince role."

I stop dead at my tracks. Sirius got the prince role? How come I never heard him say it?

Sirius, who was good at mind-reading during unexpected times, answers the confusion visible on my face. "You were too absorbed in staring at your paper to notice your surroundings, remember?"

"Right…" I reply, but I still can't get the thought of me kissing Sirius out of my mind. No way. I at least expected the 'Prince' role to belong to a girl. But Sirius? No way. I can't even imagine myself as a girl. People'll probably think I'm gay. I can't kiss Sirius… I just can't. I think I'll ask someone to exchange roles with me… 

Some growling noise appears out of nowhere, jolting me out of my thoughts, I look at Peter, who was turning tomato red at the moment. 

"I didn't have any breakfast, remember? I woke up too late and…" Peter starts sheepishly. 

Realizing that the grumbling sound belonged to Peter's stomach, which was starving to death at the moment, we laugh, staring at Peter who was turning even flushed at the moment. He finally yells: "Fine! Go on and laugh. Can we just go to the Great Hall for lunch now, please?"

Still laughing, we, The Marauders, walk up to the Great Hall, temporarily forgetting all about the play where Sleeping Beauty is a guy and a werewolf.

***

As I step into the Great Hall the following morning, I was immediately greeted by a series of whispering and occasional glances/glares. The usual cheery and noisy atmosphere was no where to be seen. I pinch myself, was something wrong with me? Did I walk into the Great Hall in my werewolf form? 

I check myself. Nope. Maybe they're talking about the role I got in the play.

News must spread like wild fire here in Hogwarts.

I try to look calm and untroubled, but inside, I feel very much tensed. The other students were _obviously _talking about me. Have they heard about my role in the play? Whatever is it, I sure do hope it doesn't have anything to do with my lycanthropy…

They wouldn't know about it, right? I mean, only Sirius, James and Peter knows, along of course with some teachers… and I know all of them can be trusted… Hm. It's probably the Sleeping Beauty role thing…

I hope.

"'Morning," Sirius greets me as he settles down next to me, suppressing a yawn as he tries to eat his pancakes without slopping the syrup all over.

"'Morning," I reply back. "Didn't have a nice night?"

Sirius continues to eat his pancakes messily. "Not at all… I couldn't sleep…" He yawns lazily.

James arrives, looking very much awake and excited. "G'morning, guys," After sitting down, he goes to eat his breakfast in record time.

Some time later, Peter sits with us to have breakfast.

"Look guys, I gotta go now." James hurriedly says as he gets up, finishing the last of his pancakes.

Sirius seems to perk up on James' unusual behavior. "Wha-? It's a weekend, Prongs! No classes." 

"No, no, it's not classes— I've got a meeting with Lily."

Sirius chuckles slightly as he waves his right hand, "Ah, yes, nothing like a snog session with Lily to start your day, eh?"

"It's not as snog session! We're going to plan the play. We're directing, remember?"

"Sure, sure." Sirius grins. "Details, all right, James? Later."

***

"Is something wrong, Moony?"

Sirius and I were in the library, doing our Divination essay. James was still discussing with Lily. And Peter… well, he's somewhere.

I jump as I feel Sirius poking my hand. "No. I'm all right." 

"You're getting that 'far away' look again."

"I'm fine, really. I've just been thinking some stuff over."

"Stuff?"

"Yeah."

"Like what?"

I sigh as I concentrate back on my four-page Divination essay. "Plenty."

"Like the play?"

I glance at him reluctantly, "Yeah."

Then the awkward silence was there again.

"How did you get that part?" He inquires like Peter did yesterday.

"I don't know."

Silence.

"So I guess I'll have to kiss you."

After sometime, I nod. "What do you think?"

"About what?"

"About the play, my role."

He stares at me for a while. "Hm…"

I look at him. What's he thinking?

"…Cute."

"Cute?!"

He grins, "Actually, I believe you'll look cute if you were a girl."

I roll my eyes, then return to serious mode. "Fine. But… what do you really think? Do you think Professor Blanche hates me that's why she gave that role to me?"

"Hm," He turns his attention to his paper. "I'm really surprised you got that role. I was expecting that you get the King's role, y'know, 'cause you're all graying and stuff…"

"I am NOT graying!"

He bats his eyelashes in a mock girly way, "Of course you're not, sweetie…"

I smirk, he rolls his eyes.

James suddenly appears out of no where, settling himself in a chair beside me.

"All right," he announces, "the play's been planned. I've got the scripts here but I'll have to proof-read them first, you know, to avoid errors and such…"

"So how was the snog session, Prongs?"

"Once and for all, Sirius, we were not having a snog session!"

"Yep… right. That's why there a kiss mark there on your left cheek." 

James' hand swiftly flies to his cheek, partially covering the visible kiss mark. 

I laugh while Sirius smirks.

"Details, James, details!"

"All right, all right… She just kissed me once, okay? Not a snog session."

"Ha!" Sirius exclaims triumphantly. I just laugh.

At some point, when James mentioned Lily kissing him, the thought of Sirius kissing me pops back in my mind, and I just can't get it off. 

I stand up, gathering the parchment and quills scattered over the table. "I'll head up to the commons now."

"Why? What's up?" James inquires while rereading the script.

"Oh… Headache. Migraine." I lie. In reality, I need some time to think, to brood stuff over without being disturbed.

"You've been getting a lot of those lately," Sirius says quietly, a worried expression on his face.

"I'm fine, really… I just need time to… rest." 

With a smile, I gather my things and head for the common room. I deposit my bag there, then quickly race down the hall, making my way outside the grounds. I sit under the oak tree we hang out most of the time, hidden by the growing wild grass scattered abound. 

I just still can't believe I got the role.

I try to imagine what I'll look like when the play comes around, but I can't. How can Sirius call me cute if I turn into a girl? I can't… It's... Impossible.

I look at the lake before me for a moment. It really looks beautiful, the way it reflects the sky. It's kind of soothing. I watch it for a few moments, struck by the beauty of nature. The lake looks like a big mirror, and it reflects the sky perfectly. I ponder for a few minutes on why (and _how_) I got 'Sleeping Beauty'.

Then an idea occurred to me.

During Transfiguration class last year, the year we were tackling about how to become an Animagi, Professor McGonagall taught us a nifty trick on how to know what form of animal you will take if you do become an Animagi someday. It was some kind of Personality-Reflecting charm which she picked up from Professor Flitwick, and when you cast it on a piece of paper, and a person holds it, the paper will examine that person's personality and will be able to determine the best animal form for that person. As expected, I got the wolf, Sirius got the black dog, James got a stag and Peter got a rat. 

What if… If Professor Blanche used the same kind of charm? What if… The paper really does reflect the person's personality?

Let me see… Sirius got the Prince role because, well, he's always the heroic one in The Marauders. Plus he's skilled, handsome, charming, basically the stuff that you can find in a "Prince Charming"; James got the directing part… Because… He's really quite creative, and he's a good actor too, and he's also good in imposing orders at others; And Peter… the evil sidekick. Actually, I have no idea why he got that part. Peter's not evil, that's for sure. He just a bit… slow. And the sidekick was supposed to be… equally slow. Okay. So those made sense…

But how about me?

I frown hard in concentration, thinking about the attitudes I posses that might resemble to a princess or a damsel-in-distress.

I lie on the ground in exasperation. Nothing. Nada. No personality of mine that could resemble to a princess' or a girl for that matter.

Let me see. There's this fact that the princess in the story is searching for her true love… But I'm not searching for anyone, or anything for that matter. I'm scared (yes, scared) of plunging into any relationship right now. It doesn't feel… right for me. I'm not in love with anyone at the moment, nor do I fancy anyone either. The only thing I can think of is…

Sirius.

Sirius. He's been really so good to me from the first time we met in the Hogwarts Express. At first, he and James were inseparable, and now we're the ones who are much closer. James' is much closer to Lily now, but nevertheless, Sirius and James are still like brothers.

I don't know. I just have this… this _feeling_ for Sirius. 

It's like love. _Not_ the kind of love that lovers share, mind you, it's the love for a friend. Sometimes, he may think I don't care for him, but deep inside I really do. He worries me greatly as well, when he gets into too much trouble. And when he pranks Severus… Actually, I think what he's doing is wrong, but I don't want to tell him off. I don't want to lose him. There's this feeling inside me, telling me that I need him, that I care for him, that I love him, telling me that I want him…

Wait… What the hell am I saying?!

Maybe… maybe I really do love Sirius. In _that_ way. I don't know. I've often think about it. Maybe I really do. Maybe the paper saw that aspect of me, then it reflected that hidden feeling of mine into the paper. Maybe Professor Blanche knew all along. Maybe, all this time, I've been lying to myself, telling myself that I don't love him…

But deep inside, I think I do.

Maybe I'm crazy, maybe I'm gay… I don't know. 

Maybe… I just can't admit it. I need to stop thinking this way. 

Sitting up, I grab a sharp rock and start stabbing the ground, writing the words:_ I DON'T *LOVE* SIRIUS THAT WAY! I AM STRAIGHT, PERFECTLY STRAIGHT! I AM NOT IN LOVE WITH MY BEST FRIEND FOR I AM REMUS J. LUPIN…_

I should stop this. I hate lying to myself. I just can't face the truth…

I'm… I'm confused.

I close my eyes for sometime. Let me think…

***

I arrive early at the Great Hall that evening. It's a bit deserted at the moment, only a few students were eating at their tables. I can't believe I missed lunch, I guess I spent too much time outside.

Sitting down, I grab a plate and start to put food into it. I really don't feel like eating, but I guess I have to or else I'll starve later on. The students start arriving at the Hall.

Sirius sits next to me, patting my shoulder as he asks how my day was. I just nod. Peter sits in front of me, and beside him James.

The three of them seems to be discussing the 'snog session' Sirius started this morning. James is blushing madly, while Sirius and Peter were laughing hysterically.

I just poke my steak around my plate. I really don't have the appetite to eat. I'm still brooding over the stuff that I thought about earlier this day.

Could it be possible? Could I possibly be in love with Sirius Black, my best friend, someone I care for so greatly, and most importantly, a guy?

This is… not good.

"Moony? MOONY! You okay, mate?" Sirius inquires as he waves a hand in front of me, James and Peter looking at me, concerned as well.

I know I'm not all right, and so does Sirius. And so does the rest of us Marauders. But, still…

"I'm all right, Padfoot. No need to worry." I assure him with a weak smile.

He eyes me for some moment, observing me. He knows that what I said was a lie. He knows I'm bothered by something, but he also knows I won't say it. He turns back to his steak, pushing his food around.

I guess I'm in love with him. Then again, maybe not. My feelings keep on confusing me a lot of times. I need more time to think this over.

"You can tell me whatever's bothering you, Moony. You know that. I can help you." Sirius says quietly.

I wish I could, Sirius. I wish I could.

***

** A/N:** O.o… Now Remus is confused! Does he love Padfoot or not? Will he tell Sirius? And then, what will his reaction be? Dun-dun-dun. *drumroll*

Anyway, for the benefit of those who don't know the meaning of 'Introspect':

** introspect**. n. To inspect one's self; to examine one's feelings.

So thus, the title of this chapter. Please review and tell me your thoughts about this chapter! Thanks.

x x x Yuki

p.s. See the two little boxes below this text? I'm sure you do. Now, can you kindly press the one marked 'go'? Then, write your comments on this fic in the small box that will 'magically' appear in your screen. Alright? Thanks. ^^ 


	3. Mixed Emotions

**Disclaimer:** Sadly, I still don't own Harry Potter, or anything related to it. Meaning, I still don't own Remus or Sirius. They all belong to the great J.K. Rowling, therefore, let us all worship her and pray that she bring Sirius back… (Translation of the whole, senseless paragraph: J.K. Rowling, BEWARE! WE will strike tonight! And tomorrow WE shall own Remus John Lupin! [insanely evil laughter follows])   
  
**Autumn Snow:** Woo-hoo, chapter three. Thanks for the reviews, guys. I love you all! [huggles all] To diamond004, the reason on why Remus got the role, it's because of the Personality-reflecting charm thing. Okay, now on with the fic! As usual, read and review, please!   
  
**Many thanks to:** melody-dance, Sparkles3, hoku-aenan, Cygna [and Rufus], diamond004, jai-mOony and hjytej5ehfr (whoever you are O.o)   
  
The story is written in first-person view. The point of views will change every chapter, shifting from Sirius to Remus, vice versa. This chapter is Sirius' POV.   
  
Oh yeah, the rating went up. It's now PG-13 for slash.   
  


**The Play**   
  
_chapter three:   
  
**Mixed Emotions**_  
  


Remus has been acting weird lately.   
  
Also, he's been avoiding me. And even though he doesn't say it, or doesn't show it, I know he's troubled about something. I know. I can _feel_ it.   
  
Like this morning, I just arrived in the Great Hall, and as I sat beside him, he suddenly ate his breakfast in a way so unlike him, then promptly excused himself from the table saying, "I'll add some finishing touches to my essay now."   
  
And before I can even greet him 'G'morning', he dashes off the hall in record time, not even looking back once.   
  
It's irritating, in a way.   
  
And worst of all, he's only avoiding _me_. _Me,_ of all people! As in, _me, Sirius Orion Black_.   
  
I mean, I know I haven't done anything to disappoint him, or upset him, so I can't find any reason for him to act like this on me.   
  
Maybe it's because the full moon is approaching. He tends to show some wolf-ish symptoms when his 'hell days' are approaching. But then again, on second thought, he didn't become avoidant before. It only happened now.   
  
Right now, we're in Charms class. Professor Flitwick is in front, demonstrating a new spell, and I'm staring at Remus, who's beside me, all his attention focused on the board. He probably knows I'm staring at him, probably knows I'm trying to get his _attention_, but he acts as if he doesn't notice me at all.   
  
I can't believe him. It's like, he suddenly forgot who I was, why I was there, and that I ever _existed_.   
  
Well, he can't go on like this forever. If he wants to avoid me for no reason at all, then fine. I won't disturb him. But I have to know, I _need_ to know the explanation behind his behavior, or else I won't get any peace.

---

"Lils, love, I think this costume is better…"   
  
"Don't call me that! And, no, Potter, you have such a weird taste in colors…"   
  
I grin as I enter the Great Hall. It was noisy, as usual, but Lily's and James' voices dominated over the rest. They were arguing over something, again. I believe there's not a single day that passed where they never argued…   
  
"But, but, this suits Sirius more!"   
  
"No, it'll make him look like the antagonist…"   
  
"What's up, Jamsie, dear?" I ask cheerfully as I sit into a space next to Remus, who seems to freeze up suddenly.   
  
"Lils and I were discussing the cos-"   
  
"How many times do I have to tell you never to call me that?!"   
  
And they launch into another argument, this time, about James' pet name for Lily.   
  
Turning my head away from them, I face Peter and Remus, who, unlike James, were spending their dinner time in peace.  
  
"Full moon's around the corner," I say casually, eyeing Remus observantly, "where do we hang out?"   
  
During the full moon, or better known as 'Remus' Hell Days', the rest of us Marauders join Moony in the Shrieking Shack. Sometimes, we wander off into other parts of Hogsmeade, exploring and stuff.   
  
Peter starts, looking thoughtful, "how about near the Forbidden Fores-"   
  
But before Peter could finish, Remus cuts him off abruptly. "Um, I'll go now."   
  
Peter just nods at him, then continues about his Forbidden Forest idea.   
  
I try to catch his eye, but he seems in a hurry, almost running out of the Great hall, as if being chased by some giant monster.  
  
Ignoring Peter, I immediately put some food into my plate, wolfing them down in record time.   
  
Things can't go on like this.   
  
I can't let Remus be like that forever.   
  
And, in whichever way, I'll find out what's bothering Remus.   
  
"Hey, gotta go." I tell Peter while standing up, staring into the corridor that Remus disappeared into.

---

I follow Remus' tracks towards the library, and slowly, noiselessly, I creep up behind him. Has he noticed me yet? Probably not. As I near him, I gently place a hand on his shoulder.   
  
The reaction I get makes me want to laugh. Remus suddenly jumps out of his skin, terribly frightened and surprised. Then, in 0.2 seconds, he turns, his wand deadly pointed at me.   
  
I laugh. He glares at me, his face gaining color as he puts his wand down. Remus' handsome features slowly try pull into an expression of calmness.   
  
"Sirius! What the bloody hell was that?!"   
  
Sometimes, I think, I'm attracted to him. Like, right now, he's blushing madly, and it kinda complements his pale complexion, making him look cute. He's really good-looking, he just doesn't want to… I dunno, show it off. He's the shy-and-quiet type. Although I've heard that plenty of girls have crushes on him…   
  
"Look, Moony, I'm sorry… It was just… well, you've been ignoring me a lot lately…"   
  
He shifts his weight, leaning against the wall, "I… I was busy. There was a lot of school work, so…"   
  
I step further towards him, lifting both of my arms and placing them on his sides, my palms flat against the wall, kind of trapping him. I look straight at his eyes, and he flickers his gaze away from me.   
  
I can feel him blush under my gaze. Why did he have to blush every time? I can't focus.   
  
"Sirius, what –"   
  
Sighing, I say, "Look, I think we need to talk."   
  
"We're already talking."   
  
Rolling my eyes, I say, "I mean, a _serious_ talk. Outside. Old meeting place." I tilt my head, indicating the direction to outside.   
  
"But it'll be our curfew in a few minutes!"   
  
"I know. And that makes it better." I grin at him, removing my arms from his sides, allowing him to slip away from me. He's still blushing like mad, and if he wasn't a guy, I would've court him. Seriously.   
  
He looks so damn beautiful.   
  
"I'll just get the Invisibility cloak, in case we might need it."   
  
I nod at him, then I quickly race down the halls, down the entrance hall, out into the mid-October night air.   
  
As I make my way toward the old oak tree by the lake, I shiver slightly from the cold, I should've brought a cloak with me.   
  
I lie down the grass, my figure hidden behind the oak tree. I stare at the sky for some moment, observing the twinkling starts, taking note of their different changing colors, of the way they sparkle, how different they were from each other. The light breeze felt cool against my skin as my body gradually adjusted to the cold temperature.   
  
I hear footsteps behind me, and as I glance behind, the grass growing around the tree temporarily flattens, giving the impression of someone or something walking on them. Finally, an invisible figure lies down beside me, revealing Remus' head as a silvery cloak slithers off his body.   
  
We lie in comfortable silence for a while, neither speaking, neither moving, neither trying to break the silence. We just gaze at the stars.   
  
"Alright," Remus starts, "I'm here. Talk."   
  
I glance at him, trying to comprehend the expression written on his face. It was his usual calm self, but his eyes were looking very disturbed and they weren't emitting their usual enchanting spark.   
  
"Moony," I start, eyeing him momentarily before I turn my attention to the vast, glittering sky, "…well, as I said earlier… you – you've been ignoring me lately…"   
  
I pause, waiting for him to react, or something. He continues gazing at the stars so I continue:   
  
"And… I also noticed that you've only been ignoring me… not Peter or James or anyone else…and…"   
  
Pause. No response.   
  
"And… Remus, are you listening?" He gives a slight nod, "I also believe that you're very troubled about something."   
  
He seemed to twitch at my last remark so I add: "I know something's bothering you… so… please, Remus, tell me what it is. If it concerns me, or even if it doesn't, I won't care. I just want to know… I mean, you're my friend – a very close and special one too… so…"   
  
He's staring at the ground, lost in his own thoughts, concentrating on what I was saying.   
  
"So… I just want to help you out. Moony, what the bloody hell is bothering you?"   
  
He's still quiet, and I fumble a bit, feeling like I should still add something to what I said, _wanting_ to add something to what I said. But I just can't. I wait for his reaction.   
  
"Sirus, nothing's bothering me. I'm fine. It's just schoolwork -" He's facing me now, that same 'reassuring' smile plastered on his face.   
  
Liar.   
  
"Schoolwork my arse." I cut him off impassively, not bothering to look at him.   
  
"Really, Sirius, you don't know how much…"   
  
"Look, Remus. _LOOK_." I face him, losing my temper a bit. "I – We have known each other for almost half of our lives. I know about your lycanthropy, along with all of your other secrets, and I have never, ever, blabbed your secrets to others. You know you can trust me, so why can't you tell me your problems? Isn't that what friends are for? Or am I some kind of stranger to you? Oh, yes, perhaps that's it…"   
  
"Sirius, I don't consider you as a stranger…"   
  
"…And to summarize the rant I said," I continue, choosing to ignore what he said, "I want to know what's bothering you. I WANT TO _HELP YOU_ OUT. Why the hell were you ignoring me? And if you think you're the only one who's being disturbed by your problem, then, guess what, Moony, dearest? IT'S BOTHERING _ME_ TOO."   
  
I finally finish, taking a long, deep breath. I look at him, but he won't look back. He looks a bit shaken due to what I just said.   
  
Both of us stay quiet, though in an uncomfortable sense this time. I begin to concentrate on the noises I haven't noticed before, such as the little crickets nearby and the gentle rippling of water (probably caused by the Giant Squid).   
  
Calming down a bit, I thought over what I said. Maybe I shouldn't have lost my temper. Maybe I shouldn't have confronted him. Maybe he was bothered about something he wants to badly keep to himself. Maybe it was too personal for him to share.   
  
Perhaps this talk was useless. Perhaps Remus wouldn't really tell. He's damn secretive at times, so very conservative when it comes to his feelings that sometimes I wish he would open up. He tends to choose others before himself. Damn that attitude of him. Oh, well…   
  
"All right," I stand up, brushing some stray grass from my robes, "this talk was useless. Sorry for bothering you, Remus. I'll head up to the dorms now." And with that said, I start to walk away from him.   
  
"Wait. Don't go."   
  
I stop at my tracks. Remus managed to grab my arm, preventing me from walking any further. Listening to his request, I sit back down beside him.   
  
"So, talk." I say, mimicking what he said a bit earlier.   
  
He gracefully pulls his knees closer to him, wrapping his arms around them. Sighing slowly, as if debating if he should tell me or not, he begins:   
  
"Okay. You see… um… er…" He takes a deep breath, "Okay. Okay. I'm sorry for ignoring you, Sirus. It's just that… I've been thinking a few things over and –"   
  
"What kind of things?"   
  
"Oh, you know… stuff."   
  
I roll my eyes, "What kind of 'stuff'?"   
  
"Just… random things."   
  
Lying back down on the grass, I stretch my arms up in exasperation, "Look, we're talking in circles. What exactly are those things?!"   
  
"Alright. Fine. I've been… I'm being bothered by… someone. A close friend. Someone so dear to me."   
  
I sit up, and look at him, searching his light brown eyes, "And…?"   
  
"And I think he- I mean my friend, I think… my friend is… getting, you know… 'more than friends' feelings for me…"   
  
I eye him suspiciously. He slipped at the word 'he'. What could that mean? That this 'friend' he's talking about is a guy?   
  
Is he… Is he talking about me? No, no way… I just like him because… I find him attractive… that's all… Not 'more than friends' feelings… No…   
  
"And… well, I'm just really bothered by this – this friend of mine." He finishes flatly.   
  
"I… I see," I manage to reply. "Do I… know this friend of yours?" I have to confirm if he is, indeed, talking about me.   
  
He suddenly freezes up, his eyes lost in a swirl of caramel. He probably wasn't prepared for that question.   
  
Is it me… then? Was I the 'friend' he was talking about?   
  
I think Remus is starting to space out. I pat his arm and he snaps back to reality, away from his world of muddled thoughts.   
  
I look at him expectantly.   
  
"Uh… let's just say that… You know 'my friend' very well… But I don't think my friend knows you."   
  
"Is your friend from another house?"   
  
He debates with himself for a moment, thinking if he should answer, "Um… yeah."   
  
I chuckle, "I didn't know you had friends from other houses."   
  
"Yeah… well, you can make plenty of friends in the library."   
  
Standing up, I lend a hand to him, "Okay. At least now my conscience in at peace. I thought I did something horrible for you to resent me."   
  
"You can never do something so horrible for me to hate you." He took hold of my outstretched hand, and I help him up.   
  
"Wanna bet?" I ask.   
  
Dusting off dirt from his robes, he exclaims, "Sirius!"   
  
Laughing a little, I say, "Kidding. Kidding." I pick up the Invisibility Cloak. "Here," I say, "Filch might see us."   
  
And together, under the Invisibility Cloak, we walk towards our dorm in comfortable and enjoyable silence.

---

"Hey, Remmy, what'cha doin'?"   
  
It was some days after me and Remus had our 'talk'. His 'hell days' would start in 24 hours and here he was, writing away on a piece of paper instead of taking much-needed rest.   
  
"Oh… just writing. Have you seen the bulletin board?" He replies without even looking up from whatever he was writing.   
  
"Hmm…?" I mused as I approached the common room bulletin board. Posted on it were the important things that were currently going through Hogwarts. Events included in it were contests, plays, balls and other such things.   
  
The latest news was on the very top. The words written were:

_Announcement:_ _There will be a song writing contest starting today. Those who would like to join can pick from the following themes below:  
  
Love  
Friendship  
Humor  
Nature  
Christmas  
Others (please consult Professor Blanche)  
  
The winner would get 10 galleons, 20 house points for his/her house and some other prizes. Winner would be notified before the 24th of December.   
  
Your entries should have a title, and a label, along with your name, and respective house. It should be sent to Professor Blanche's office at the third floor.   
  
Goodluck to all. _

I return to the table where Remus was working, a bit excited. So, he's writing a song. I wonder what theme he chose…   
  
I grab a chair and sit across him. He was staring at his paper, probably trying to think of something to add.   
  
"So, what's the theme of your song?" I ask casually.   
  
He looks up, a thoughtful look on his face. Smiling, he says, "Guess?"   
  
"Ooh. Hmm… I don't know. Can I see it?"   
  
"No."   
  
"Please?"   
  
"No, Sirius. No."   
  
Grinning, I lunge forward at him, grabbing the piece of parchment he was holding. Quickly, I run to the boys' dorm, shutting the door behind and placing a lock charm on the door to prevent Remus from entering.   
  
I unroll the parchment, reading the words written on it.   
  
_

I was kinda hesitant to tell you

  
Should I let you know

  
I was never really like this before

  
Need I say more?   
  
Or maybe I'm confused when you are near me

  
I don't know what to do

  
Or I should be

  
There's only one thing on my mind

  
And that's you and me – 

_  
  
But before I could finish it, the door opens with a loud 'boom', and suddenly, I'm on the floor, my back on the surface of the floor, and Remus is on top of me, strangling me to death as he tried to retrieve his parchment from my hands.   
  
"Sirius! Give me the paper!"   
  
"Moo – ny… I – I… Ca – can't – bre – athe – s - sto – p - !"   
  
He reluctantly lets go of me, as he spotted his rumpled parchment on the floor beside a bed. I breathe deeply and he glares back at me.   
  
"Okay, Moony, I'm sorry. It's just that you weren't telling me -"   
  
He cuts me off, "Well, now. You now know it's about love. Don't do that again, Sirius, _please_."   
  
Holding my hands up, palms facing him, I say. "Okay, okay. Peace?"   
  
He nods in approval and gives a small smile. "Just… don't do that again, alright?"   
  
"I promise."   
  
He then went off, telling me that he would finish his song in the library.   
  
I lie on my bed for sometime. Thinking of how Remus strangled me some moments ago, I smile to myself. He looks really nice when he's blushing.   
  
Standing up, I leave our dorm. There was nothing to do for me on a typical Thursday night like this. We usually do our assignments on weekends (meaning, James, me and Peter. Remus usually does his assignments early).   
  
Hmm… James is with Lily right now. Snogging. Erm… I mean, _preparing_ for the play. Remus is in the library and Peter… where the hell is Peter? He seems to disappear most of the time…   
  
I walk out of the common room, down the stairs, and turning into a corner, I head for the kitchens. Maybe I'll find Peter there...   
  
"Next time, never ever mess up with a Malf-"   
  
_"Accio wand!"_   
  
Immediatley, Lucius Malfoy's wand flies from his hand and lands on mine. I glare at him. Peter slinks off away from him.   
  
Lucius smirks, "You just got lucky, Pettigrew. _Accio wand!!"_ His wand returns to him, and before leaving, he says, "Next time, Black. Next time. Oh, and say hi to your gay friend, Lupin, for me, will you, Black? Heard he got the Sleeping Beauty role."   
  
"Okay, I will. Don't worry. And can you say hi for me to your bitch of a girlfriend, Narcissa, Malfoy? I caught her making out with a Slytherin last week and some Ravenclaws two days ago. Oh, I forgot, she also made out with Snive – Snape yesterday at the Prefects' bathroom."   
  
Stopping dead at his tracks, he throws 'drop-dead' looks at me, saying, "Don't you ever insult my girlfriend, Black."   
  
"Then don't hit on any of my friends. And a little advice, friend. Why don't you try to look at the broom closet on the fourth floor, right corridor when you can't find Narcissa? You might find her there with a certain Hufflepuff."   
  
Gritting his teeth, Lucius stomps away, his footsteps making echoes on his way to the Slytherin dungeons.   
  
"Thanks, Sirius." Peter thanks me after Lucius went away. He then skittles off to God-knows-where.   
  
I was about to resume my unfinished journey to the kitchens when…   
  
"Tut, tut," A voice behind me suddenly speaks up. Terribly surprised, I jump back, and look at the guy who was crazy enough to creep up on me like that: Severus "Snivellus" Snape.   
  
"You know, I think Lucius is right." Snape says in a nasty monotonous voice. "I think one of your friends isn't so straight."   
  
Using my height to intimidate him (since he was very puny. I was like five-feet and he was… what? four-something?), I say gruffly, "Oh, really?"   
  
Snivellus takes a step back, "I saw you, you know. Some days ago. Outside, after curfew."   
  
"And..?" I say, narrowing my eyes.   
  
"And… I think you two have something… going on." He finishes with a mischievous grin.   
  
I was really mad now. First Lucius, then Snivellus. I have to make sure I'd give them the worst prank they have yet to receive.   
  
Then an idea comes to me…   
  
"All of us Gryffindors are straight, thank you very much. You want proof that Remus is anything but _that_?"   
  
Snape suddenly stops grinning. He looks like his usally impassive self, yet his eyes were gleaming, and I could see the wheels in Snape's brain turning. Ah, yes… this will be the perfect prank ever.   
  
Raising his eyebrow a little, he nods, slowly.   
  
"Go to the Whomping Willow. On the full moon. Poke the stub, go through the tunnel. You'll find the proof there."   
  
He nods, then sets off towards the dungeons. I grin.   
  
I can't wait for the full moon. Oh, yes, this will be one interesting week… 

---

I love cliffhangers. XD  
  
Please review. Suggestions are very welcome too.

(Also, for some reason, FF.net didn't allow asterisks to be posted here. So I'm using brackets.)


	4. A much needed Author's note

Um, okay. I think I need to respond to some reviews.   
  
First of all, to **A Disgruntled Author**: I'm sorry. I searched for 'Sleeping Beauty' and found it. I'm sorry, I didn't know there was a story with the same plot as mine. Rest assured, I didn't, and will not, copy her story. I was oblivious to the fact that someone already wrote a story about what I had in mind.. And, no, I'm not an idiot, so I won't flame her. Why would I flame her? I only use constructive criticisms when I find it necessary. If you would like, I'll just take this fic down. I hope you'll be able to read this.   
  
Okay, um, yeah, I think I'll take this fic down. What do you all people think?   
  
I need your comments. There's another fic same as mine (although I think hers is better) and you guys might want to read that. Please e-mail me or something.   
  
I don't want to copy (or even be suspected of plagiarizing) anyone's work.   
  
Thank you for all those wonderful reviews.   
  
Sorry for this interruption.   
  
Autumn Snow  
(n3oko[at]hotmail.com) 


End file.
